


Goodbye My Lover

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione is sick, Rhodey thinks back over his time with her.





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMFBingo2018 Square: G3 'Tragedy'
> 
> I struggled with an idea for this one but knew it had to end in a characters death. It was a hard one for me to write, as I don't like writing things like this.

**June 2015**

Colonel James Rhodes smiled at his beautiful wife, as they entered Stark Tower. She was about to be introduced to the Avengers for the first time and they were both feeling slightly nervous, as she was also going to tell them her secret.

“It’s going to be fine,” he whispered in her ear as the climbed into the elevator which would take them to the floor where everyone was waiting.

“Tony is going to be pissed,” Hermione muttered, “You know what he’s like.”

“He’ll get over it,” he replied, “If not you can turn him into a frog or something.”

She laughed in response, “I don’t think Pepper would be too happy about that.”

“True,” he grinned.

The elevator pinged open and the pair were greeted by a group of ten people patiently waiting for their arrival.

“Hey,” Hermione waved nervously as she stepped off the elevator. She knew Tony and Pepper but the rest were all mysteries to her.

Tony stepped forward a cheeky grin on his face, “You ready to leave Rhodey for me yet?”

“Tony,” Pepper berated her boyfriend.

“I keep telling you Tony,” Hermione shook her head at Tony’s nonsense, “I’m not interested.”

“You break my heart Mia,” Tony dramatically sighed.

“Come on love ignore him,” James whispered to his wife, “Let me introduce you to everyone.”

***

**August 2017**

Rhodey sat on the chair by his wife’s hospital bed. He hadn’t moved from her side in days. He kept hoping she would get better, but he knew there was little hope. Tony was paying the hospital bill and was demanding that Hermione got the best treatment going. He would declare he didn’t care the cost, just cure her.

The rest of the team would pop by; Pepper the most, she often offered to stay so he could go home and change. But he couldn’t, everything at home smelt of her. He couldn’t go home without her.

Nobody could figure out what was wrong, there was nothing showing on any scans to pinpoint the reason that Hermione was in a coma.

“Any change?” Tony asked from the doorway.

Rhodey shook his head.

“I’m sorry mate,” Tony grumbled.

“Not your fault,” he replied, “You’ve done a lot for her, I’m so grateful.”

 Tony nodded, sitting in the seat across from Rhodey.

***

**April 2007**

He couldn’t believe he let Tony talk him into coming to this little bar. It really wasn’t his scene and he didn’t know why Tony had brought him along, it wasn’t like the guy needed a wingman. 

“See anyone you like?” Tony asked from his side. On Tony’s other side was pretty blonde who hanging off Tony’s arm.

“Nah,” He responded, standing up “I’m going to call it a night.”

“You need to get laid some when Rhodey,” Tony smirked at him.

“I’m not you Tony,” he muttered shaking his head, making his way out the door.

As he stepped outside, a body came slamming into his own. He was able to steady himself and catch the individual who had crashed into him.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” a female voice whispered.

Rhodey looked down at the woman in his arms, “No harm,” he grinned down at her.

“I’m Hermione,” she smiled up at him.

“James,” he smiled back, “but my friends call me Rhodey.”

***

**February 2018**

Rhodey stood at the graveside as the minister read the eulogy. Tony and Pepper stood by his side.  

Cancer, Hermione was diagnosed with a rare form of brain cancer, and nothing had made him feel more useless. He couldn’t do anything about cancer. He could battle aliens and rogue robots, but cancer. There was nothing he could do. Tony had thrown money into cancer research charities left, right and centre. He had even tried working on cure himself and gone as far as contacting King T’Challa for help, but nothing had been successful, and he had lost the love of his life.

“Goodbye Hermione,” he whispered over her grave, “I will see you on the other side.”


End file.
